Irresistible obsesión
by NaYaTo
Summary: Me he dado cuenta hace tiempo. Lo sé cada vez que te miro. Y es por eso que no debo decírtelo. //HikaKao//OneShot//


**Disclaimer: **Ouran High School Host Club no me pertenece; todos los derechos se reservan a sus respectivos nuevos.

**Nota autora:** Nada que decir, sólo que es un HikaKao echo en un momento de pura inspiración *O* ¡Disfruten, chicos! nOn

**-o-o-o-o-o-o- **

**Irresistible Obsesión**

**Por: NaYaTo**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o- **

"Me he dado cuenta hace tiempo. Lo sé cada vez que te miro. Y es por eso que no debo decírtelo.

Somos hermanos, Hikaru. Gemelos, amigos. ¿Verdad? ¿Cómo podría arruinar todo eso diciéndote que te amo? Sería egoísta. Sería egoísta pensar solamente en mis sentimientos, sin pensar en ti, como lo he hecho toda mi vida. Sería egoísta pensar en que me corresponderías, en que me dirías que tú también me amas tan loca y obsesivamente como te amo yo. Sería muy egoísta. Y yo no quiero serlo. Aún si eso significa morir por dentro, mientras que por fuera muestro una amable sonrisa a todo el jodido mundo, maldiciendo todo en mi fuero interno, muriendo de a poco, ahogándome en mi propia estupidez. Aún así no quiero decírtelo. No voy a decírtelo.

Puede pensarse que me estoy tomando todo muy a la ligera, ¿verdad? Diciéndote que te amo, que te amo no sólo fraternalmente, sino que como algo más. Como persona. Como hombre. ¿Estaré desquiciado? Je, quizá sí, quizá no. Pero la verdad es que no me interesa pensar en eso. Porque ya he pasado por el dilema de 'es mi gemelo, es hombre, mierda, ¡no puedo sentir esto!', pero me costó demasiado superar ese shock principal. Y si a mí mismo me costó tanto procesarlo, entenderlo, asumirlo y manejarlo como lo estoy haciendo, ni si quiera me imagino como te lo tomarás tú. No. No quiero. No quiero ver tu mirada llena de asco cuando te lo diga (cosa que jamás pasará), porque te amo. Yo no quiero que me odies. Me moriría si lo hicieras. No quiero perder ese privilegio de tenerte a mi lado, aún si es soportando tu maldita sonrisa boba cada vez que me hablas de la estú… de la maldi… de la… Ash, diablos, de Haruhi.

Porque sí, porque aunque quiera, no puedo odiarla. Porque aunque haya sido la persona que se metió en nuestra burbuja, que te sacó de allí, que te separó de mí de forma tan brusca, yo… no puedo. Simplemente no puedo odiar a alguien que te haga feliz… Ja, lo sé, soy patético. Pero es así. Te amo tanto, Hikaru… No sabes cuánto te amo. Ni si quiera yo lo sé. Sólo sé que al verte… al verte siento como si todo el mundo fuera mío, como si pudiera tirarme desde la más alta montaña y quedar ileso, como si pudiera hacerlo todo con tan sólo verte. Porque eres mi mundo. Mi vida. Mi maldita obsesión.

Te amo, Hikaru. Te amo tanto, y es un sentimiento tan hermoso y doloroso a la vez. Porque duele, es endemoniadamente doloroso pensar, sentir que todo el mundo se desmorona cada vez que escucho la palabra "hermano". Hermano, hermano, hermano… ¡Cuánto desearía borrar esa palabra del diccionario! ¡Cuánto desearía borrar también la palabra gemelo! ¡Cuánto desearía…! Cuánto desearía…

…ser otra persona.

Es tan estúpidamente irritante pensar en que tenemos la misma sangre, el mismo rostro… ¿Pensarás que estoy loco? Quizá, pero creo que cualquiera que se enamore pierde parte o toda su cordura. No necesito de mi mente ni de mis cinco sentidos cuando se trata de ti. Simplemente no soy capaz de hacer nada que no sea suspirar y suspirar como niñita enamorada. Y no es que sea un maldito narciso, porque no estoy enamorado sólo de tu rostro. Porque es todo de ti lo que me vuelve loco. Porque somos tan distintos… Tan iguales y tan distintos a la vez. Tu mirada, es tan pasional, tan profunda, tan atrayente… Tu sonrisa, es tan sensual, tan hermosa, tan perfecta… Tu personalidad, tan despreocupada, tan endemoniadamente sexy, tan seductora, tan… tan… Por Dios, ¿hace falta explicarme? ¡Eres la perfección echa hombre, maldita sea! Y es por eso que cuando te veo, yo… yo… ¡Arg! Demonios, yo… Sé que nunca lo notaste, y sé que nunca lo notarás, pero cada vez que te acercabas a mí de esa manera tan provocadora y sexy que usas cada vez que actuamos en el Host, "cierta parte" de mí "reaccionaba". Y créeme, mis sonrojos y suspiros eran reales. Completamente reales. Porque diablos, ¿quién puede no sonrojarse o suspirar cuando dices cosas como "Oh, Kaoru…" justo en mi oído, patán? Aaah… juro que en esos momentos adoraba imaginar que no hacíamos esas actuaciones sólo por complacer a un montón de muchachas locas y sedientas de incesto que estaban alrededor nuestro. No; prefería imaginarme que estábamos solos, completamente solos, en nuestra casa, en nuestra alcoba, en nuestra cama… y era entonces cuando pasaba lo que pasaba. Oh, Hikaru. Endemoniadamente guapo Hikaru. Te amo tanto. Te amo, y te deseo. Ni si quiera te imaginas todos los esfuerzos que hago para seguirte el juego, para salirme de mi ensueño y actuar lo que anteriormente habíamos planeado, para controlarme y no besarte ahí mismo, en frente de todo el mundo, y decirte todo de una buena vez. Y es que era tan excitante… Y eso era lo que más me gustaba. Decidimos desde el principio sólo armar la historia a parte, pero jamás ensayar antes de una actuación. No sé si fue para mi fortuna o mi perdición, pero el hacerlo de esa manera era mucho más espontáneo, y las cosas solían darse de manera fluida, hasta a veces improvisando.

Pero todo el encanto, la magia, el enamoramiento, el deseo y la cursilería desaparecía en el momento en que te separabas de mí, en el momento en que "sonreíamos" (porque eras tú el que sonreía, yo hacía una mueca que no podría catalogar como sonrisa) al montón de chicas locas que sólo hasta ese momento podía notar. Y fue así como me di cuenta de que tenerte conmigo no era más que una ilusión. Así como en las actuaciones de "amor prohibido", todo desaparecía en un instante, y volvía a la realidad cuando te miraba arrastrándote por la bruj… por Haruhi.

Y así está bien, supongo. Porque aunque tú no me ames como me gustaría que lo hicieras, así como te amo yo… no importa. Mientras pueda verte sonreír, aunque no sea para mí, está bien. Porque no hay nada que se compare con una sonrisa tuya, con una risa tuya…, contigo. Y si tengo que soportar todo un calvario, sentir mi corazón hecho pedazos, y ensayar miles de falsas sonrisas frente al espejo, por ti está bien. Porque con el tiempo llegué a entender una cosa: Eres mi hermano. **Mi** hermano. Y eso en cierta forma me tranquiliza. Porque eres mío. Soy la persona más cercana a ti, él único que sabe todo de ti, él único que ha sabido aconsejarte en los buenos y malos momentos, el único que va a llegar a amarte tanto como yo lo hago. Y eso, nadie me lo quita. Ni Haruhi, ni las chicas locas sedientas de incesto, y ni siquiera mi sentimiento de amor por ti. Eres mi hermano, Hikaru. Y aunque duela amarte como lo hago, lo haré siempre. Porque eres mi mundo, mi vida…

Mi irresistible obsesión."

Kaoru dejó a un lado el lápiz con el que escribía, y cerró su diario, cerrando los ojos y apegándolo contra su pecho. Jamás creyó que haría una cursilería tan idiota como esa, pero ahí estaba, contándole sus penas a una hoja de papel inerte. Qué bien. Suspiró y volvió a abrir sus ojos, llevándose el susto de su vida.

-¡¡Waaah!! – Gritó haciéndose hacia atrás, casi cayéndose de la cama. Logró estabilizarse antes de tener un 'cariñoso encuentro son el suelo', y luego miró furioso y sonrojado el rostro somnoliento y divertido de su hermano. - ¡¿Se puede saber qué diablos haces despierto?! – Preguntó no muy fuerte, pues era de noche y no quería despertar a nadie. ¡¡¡Se moría de vergüenza!!!

Hikaru levantó una ceja.

-Eso debería decirlo yo, 'señorito que prende la luz y se la pasa suspirando'. ¡Déjame dormir! – Reclamó mientras se hundía en la almohada. Kaoru suspiró un poco más calmado, pero sin abandonar su sonrojo. En momentos como esos, odiaba compartir su cama. "…A quién engaño, es lo mejor que hay." Pensó después. Gruñó. Tenía que aprender a no perderse en sus fantasías o terminarían descubriéndolo. Suspiró

-Lo siento, ahora apago la luz. – Susurró sumiso, mientras estiraba su mano al nochero y apagaba la pequeña lámpara, aprovechando de esconder el pequeño cuaderno azul en el que se desahogaba bajo la almohada. Luego se recostó en la cama y suspiró de nueva cuenta, preparándose para dormir. Hasta que volvió a escuchar la voz de su hermano.

-¿Era eso un diario? – Preguntó con su voz amortiguada por la almohada. Kaoru frunció el seño.

-Quizás. – Respondió simplemente, dándole la espalda y sonrojándose como tomate.

-¿Podré leerlo algún día? – Escuchó susurrar a su hermano, para luego sentir sus brazos rodeándole por la espalda. Suspiró y sonrió tristemente, girándose para esconder el rostro en el torso desnudo de su amado gemelo.

-Quizás… - Mintió en un murmullo, acurrucándose contra su pecho. Hikaru rió levemente y le dio un pequeño beso en el cabello.

-Buenas noches, hermano. – Susurró, cerrando sus ojos. Kaoru cerró los ojos también.

-Buenas noches… – "…amor mío." Pensó con una triste sonrisa, para luego caer completamente vencido por el sueño.

Una cosa estaba clara: Debía quemar ese diario.

-o-o-o-o-

**Nota autora:** OwO! No puedo creerlo, he faltado a mi buena fe de los finales felices TOT Pero no sé, me pareció que sería muy forzado un final distinto xDU Aunque el final tampoco me dejó muy convencida .__. Pero bueno, sólo espero que les haya gustado *-* Su opinión es la que vale en esto ^___^ Fue un ataque de inspiración º0º Jymy realmente se lució en esto *.* Jejeje xD Así que bueno, como siempre les mando mis saludines ^-^ ¡Que se la pasen chido, disfruten de su día, y coman rico! nOn

¡Bye, Bye! =)

Atte.

NaYaTo.

**PD****:** ¡Viva Chile, y viva la Teletón! ¡¡Pasamos la meta!! =D


End file.
